We're going to Hogwarts?
by Zanica Valentine
Summary: What happens when four girls and two of their friends accidently do magic? Read and find out! Good for a laugh or two. Finally I fixedth e formatting so come read! Two cookies for your reviews!


Hey! I know this story is probably quite dumb and confusing because it did come from my messed up head, but read it anyways, PLEASE! I'll give you a cookie! Two cookies if you review!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter (I wish I owned Malfoy though! Dreamy sigh)

Okay, here comes the story!

Jamie is having a sleepover with friends Chelsea, Taylor, and Christen. Leah and Genny couldn't come because they were going to some kind of 'We hate Mr. Shepard' cult. The party was Harry Potter themed, of course. They were going to watch the movies and talk about their favorite characters.

Everyone got there and the party began. They started the movie almost immediately.

At the part where Ron's voice is cracking on the famous quote "Why couldn't it be follow the butterflies.", Jamie laughed so hard she shook the bed and knocked the controller off the bed. It landed on the stop button, which shut off the movie. Jamie stared at it for a few minutes but didn't get up.

"Maybe if we all concentrate really hard we can levitate it!" Jamie said, dubiously.

So, as stupid as it sounded, it was better than getting up, they tried it.

They didn't believe it. They stared at the floating controller for two minutes and still didn't believe it. They were still in a state of disbelief when the owl swooped in and dropped a letter on the bed. The letter said:

July 20, 2004

Dear Witch or wizard,

We have received knowledge that a hover charm was used in the presence of six muggles. Any repeated magic will result in expulsion from school and/or your wand to be snapped.  
This is your only warning,

Cornilious Fudge

So, of course, they promptly levitated all the pillows, some books, and the TV for good measure. They waited. And waited. And waited, until suddenly a commotion was heard on the roof outside the window. It was a man on a broomstick.

Jamie's POV  
The man came in the window and asked if we had seen anything odd happening. I was thinking 'Um, besides a stranger on a broom landing on my roof?'

"You mean like this?" Chelsea said innocently as she levitated my desk lamp.

"I think you'd better come with me-" the stranger began only to be interrupted by Christen

"We can all do it!"

"Then you are all coming with me." The stranger stated.

"Wait," I said, "We don't even know who you are!"

"I am Arthur Weasley from the ministry, you can call me Mr. Weasley. Now let's go."

A stunned silence followed that statement.

Finally Christen asked "Are... Do you have a son named Ron?"

"Yes, yes I do, I assume you've seen the movies and read the books then?" he responded.

She nodded silently, her eyes all wide like this O.O .

"Group Meeting" Taylor called, so we all huddled up.

"Oh My GOD! Harry Potters REAL! Which means Oliver must be real!" Taylor said excitedly.

"Ron's real!" Christen sighed dreamily.

"No, no, no! You guys have it all wrong! You should be saying "MALFOY'S real!" Not Oliver and Ron! They are NOTHING compared to Draco!" I said happily as Taylor and Christen gave me dirty looks.

"So we're going then?" Chelsea asked uncertainly, "We could get in trouble."

"DUH! Of course we're going! I could meet Draco! We'll leave notes saying we went to Canada to meet a moose and we wont be back for a loooong time!" I said.

"Okay then let's go, if you think they'll believe that..." Chelsea said.

So Mr. Weasley got on his broom, took a few more out of his magical backpack and we left for the ministry.

When we got there, I immediately spotted two familiar faces.

"Leah? Genny? What are you doing here?"

"Well, you see, we accidentally sent Mr. Shepard to the moon." Leah said, trying not to laugh.

We all looked at her and Genny, eyes wide with awe. Then we all started laughing hysterically.

"It is NOT funny!" Mr. Weasley said sternly.

"You cannot comprehend how funny it truly is!" I protested, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Oh fine, come on then, Dumbledore is waiting." he said.

We all froze.

"Dumbledore?" Genny asked "As in the headmaster of Hogwarts?"

"Yes, now come on!"

We followed him down corridor after corridor, until finally we came to a door.

Mr. Weasley turned to us and said, "Be very polite to Professor Dumbledore, as he is the one privileged with deciding what to do with you."

"What do you mean 'Deciding what to do with us'?" Chelsea asked suspiciously.

"You'll see" was all he said before opening the door and walking in. We followed and saw there were two unoccupied couches. Chelsea, Genny, and I sat on one couch, stretching to take it up. I grinned at Leah, so she knew what I was doing.

She grinned back and ran to sit on the last couch with Taylor, who laid down so that couch was filled as well .

Christen stood there and glared at me, but I didn't budge, not an inch.

"Um, excuse me, You can sit with me if you like." An English accented voice offered from behind her.

She spun and we giggled. From the descriptions in the books, we knew this had to be Ron. Christen gaped at him then said quickly "Oh, um, yeah, sure, okay."

Ron really does have awesomely bright orange hair!

"Now that we are all seated and comfortable, I will tell you my choice. You will all come to Hogwarts and attend the year you would be in had you come when you were eleven. I have the sorting hat right here so we'll sort you now. Let us begin." Dumbledore said, startling us all.

So we formed a line and were sorted.

We all ended up in our favorite houses, Christen became a 6th year Griffendor. Ron looked quite happy about that. Genny was a 6th year Ravenclaw. Chelsea, Leah, and I are all 6th year Slytherins, which earned us dark looks from Ron.

"Ron!" Christen poked him, "Do NOT look at my friends like that!"

"But they're in SLYTHERIN!" He exclaimed.

"I don't care. They'll be the first nice Slytherins you've ever met then. You be nice to them!" She growled.

"You will be staying at the Weasley's house for the remainder of the summer." Dumbledore said calmly.

He was almost at the door when he turned and said "Oh, and Arthur, Harry will be arriving tomorrow around noon."

Then he was gone.

"Okay, let's go, girls, Ron, we're off to the Burrow."

A/N Okay, So I finally went back and fixed the formatting. I also changed the number of characters. I hope you like the new edition. I've still got cookies for reviews!

Zanica Valentine


End file.
